Alex's Resolution
by Laughs4life
Summary: It's New Years Eve, and Alex only has one resolution on his mind, but will he be able to succeed in accomplishing it?


**My first Madagascar one-shot! Enjoy! And Happy New Year! **

"I can't believe it's finally that time of year!" said Gloria disbelievingly. The year had really slid through their fingers. This wasn't just any old year for the zoosters either. This was the year they went to Monte Carlo, escaped the potential clutches of DuBois, and joined their new home, the circus. They recently celebrated their first Christmas with the circus animals, by combining their traditional New York Christmas with their Christmas traditions. Alex at one point attempted to get Gia to kiss him under the mistletoe, but that all failed thanks to the penguins, Julien and Stefano. Long story short, when the train came to an emergency stop in Pittsburgh because of the snow blocking the railroad that night, Alex told Gia to meet him in his train cart, which she accepted. The lion waited for his love interest near the door with the mistletoe hanging above him. Unfortunately the penguins, Julien, and Stefano all came in one by one doing their crazy little stunts, ending up getting piled up on Alex. When Gia saw that, she said, "I'll come back another time." and walked off. Now that it was New Year's Eve. The train was halfway to New Jersey and the animals were writing out their New Years resolutions, Alex had the perfect one.

"So now that we got our New Years resolutions written down, let's share them!" insisted Gloria.

"I'll go first!" volunteered Marty. He first read the introduction. "I, Martin Cornelius Zebra** (not his real name, I made it up)** hereby solemnly swear to do these three things. He then read the three resolutions he had written down to do, which were:

Learn to break dance

Learn to moonwalk

Go to the moon

"Wow, you're sure reaching high with that last part Marty." pointed out Alex.

Melman agreed. "Yeah I mean it's easy to learn how to dance, but it's impossible to go to the moon unless you're with NASA.

"I've got all year!" said Marty optimistically. "When it happens, I'll be the first zebra in space!"

"Good for you Marty!" praised Alex. "Keep trying!"

"My turn!" said Gloria reading her resolutions. It was a decent amount, taking up about half a page, and they were all something possible to accomplish, such as learning to knit and to teach water ballet to others, which Marty classified as boring because they're not unique and spontaneous.

"I'd take water ballet from you honey." said Melman. "No would would be able to teach it like you."

"Aw, thank you baby." giggled Gloria as she hugged him.

"Okay, now for my resolutions." Melman unrolled a long sheet of paper that reached down to the ground. Alex, Gloria, and Marty were surprised that it didn't stretch around the entire world.

"Wow Melman, it looks very... lengthy." pointed out Alex.

"Dude, you don't really need that much changes, do you?" agreed Marty.

"I do, believe me." said Melman. His friends took a peek at his list.

"Be assertive." read Alex. "Why would you need to be assertive?"

"I've noticed that lately I've been a push-over, so I really need to work on it."

Gloria was confused on number 7 of the list. "Be more romantic to Gloria? What are you talking about baby, you're romantic to me."

"You really mean that?" asked Melman.

"Sure, you're the best man any lady could ask for. All those other guys got nothing on you."

Melman smiled at the compliment. "Thanks honey." but on the inside, he said, "Yes!". The giraffe took a pen and crossed number 7 out.

"What about you Alex?" asked Gloria. "What are your resolutions?"

"M-me?" asked Alex.

"Is it something involving your mane?" asked Marty.

"No." Alex checked the mirror to see if he should write that. "No. I don't really have any New Years resolutions this year." he said nervously tucking the folded piece of paper into his mane.

"Then what's on the paper?" asked Melman.

"What paper?"

"The paper that you just hid in your mane."

"I didn't hide anything in my mane." denied the lion.

"I see something white sticking out of it." pointed out Marty walking up to Alex.

"Marty, please get away from me, you're really starting to make me feel uncomfortable." said Alex walking backwards.

"Not until I get that paper." said Marty reaching out to pluck the white paper out of his friend's mane.

"No, no, no, no, don't you dare Marty." Too late. Marty tackled Alex to the floor at full force, wrestling him for the paper until he eventually got it. The zebra unfolded it, and read the one and only resolution that was written in red, sparkly ink, followed by a few hearts. It was no longer than three, brief words.

"Ask Gia out." read Marty. The three of them awe-ed as Alex sat against the wall, looking embarrassed

"Can one of you make the sharpest paper airplane you can out of that and throw it at my head?" he asked shamefully.

"Aw, Alex, there's no shame in that." said Gloria. "I think it's really sweet."

"You think so?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, you should totally go for it." encouraged Melman.

"Thanks for the support guys, but I'm way to nervous to ask. It's just so much pressure and worrying that I'll get rejected. I just don't know if I can do it."

"Well there's got to be some way to ask Gia without the pressure."

"Hey, how bout a triple date?" suggested Marty.

"That's a good idea Marty!" Gloria was on board with the idea. "Me and Melman, Alex with Gia and you with... who exactly are you going with?"

"The triplets!" answered Marty, revealing he wasn't talking to his friends, but to the triplet circus horses through the open door. They all cooed and sighed happily when Marty said that. "Tomorrow at noon?" he asked them. The triplets nodded in agreement and asked Marty to walk with them, which he eagerly agreed to. Ever since they got on the circus, he's turned into such a ladies man. Or a ladies zebra. Whichever fit the bill.

"Okay Marty's out, but you and Gia could always go with me and Melman anytime!" offered Gloria.

"Thanks guys." smiled Alex looking in the mirror to brush his mane, check to see if nothing was in his teeth and sprayed breath spray in his mouth. "I'm going for it. Wish me luck."

"Good luck!" Gloria called out to him as he walked out.

"Doesn't Marty know that triple dating doesn't mean you go out with three dates?" asked Melman.

Gloria just shrugged. She'll never understand what goes on in that zebra's mind.

…

"Hey Gia, listen I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime,-no,no,no, too cliché." Alex was practicing on how he was going to ask Gia out. He was still trying to decide on the perfect approach.

"Hey Gia, you're looking foxy today, let's go out to dance sometime so you could shake that thing. What am I thinking? Gia would never go for the bad boy approach! Just focus Alex. Focus!"

"No Maurice, my fifth royal kingly portrait goes above my comfy sofa, and what is this ugly shade of green? I specifically asked for blue curtains. Get me blue curtains Maurice, and burn the green ones for heat." Alex turned to see Julien in his train cart bossing Maurice around who was unwillingly helping the so-called king rearrange his furniture. Maurice groaned in annoyance. Mort on the other hand, was glad to help as usual, even though he always got tasks that were way too big for someone his size.

"Mort, you place the big, shiny clock over there." Julien pointed to the top, right corner.

"Yay!" Mort cheered excitingly, but the feeling died when he got crushed by the big, solid gold alarm clock thrown on him by Julien.

Julien caught sight of Alex. "Hey, it's one of the freaks!" he pointed to Alex.

"Hi freak!" Mort greeted weakly to Alex struggling to lift the clock.

Alex waved slightly to them.

"So where are you off too Giant?" asked Julien climbing on Alex's shoulder.

Alex started explaining, "Well, I'm asking this girl I like out and-"

"Oh Goody! I've got a lot of experience with that, sit down and allow me to teach you everything you need to know."

"I really don't think it's necessary."

"Women are like puppies. They love to kiss, eat, look cute, and they love it when you scratch their fluffy tummies. But what they love the most is sweet, sweet-talk from men. When I met my Sonya, I told her that she looks like a super model. So you should do the same thing to that special girl., and she'll be attracted to your kingly instincts and wealth."

"I don't have kingly instincts and wealth."

"Oh." Julien just shrugged. "Then you're toast buddy."

"Whatever." Alex walked away. He wasn't looking forward for advice from Julien anyway.

Julien turned back to his royal subjects rearranging. Maurice was dusting the royal portraits.

"No,no,no Maurice, you're doing it wrong!" the king nagged. "You're supposed to get that dust well inside the feather thingy.

Maurice let a small huff out. He was tempted to jump out of the cart.

…

Although Julien's advice wasn't always that helpful, it did give Alex a good tip.

_I guess I could add some sweet-talk in._ Alex thought to himself. _But how could I make it not sound so cocky? _

"Alice, Alice!" Stefano greeted the lion eagerly**(for those of you who didn't see Madagascar 3, Stefano's Italian accent is pretty thick so when he says "Alex, it sounds like "Alice"),** along with Vitaly. "I can't believe it, it's almost the end of the year! Time flies so quickly!"

"Da, that is does my friend." Vitaly agreed.

"Happy New Year guys." said Alex. "So any resolutions?"

"I still haven't decided." said Stefano. "But something will come to me."

"Okay then. Well how about you Vitaly?"

"Just the same one every year. Do better at shows, which I always succeed at."

"Uh-huh. Any who, have either of you seen Gia?"

"Yes, she's in her cart." answered Vitaly for him.

"Okay, thanks Vitaly."

"And good luck with asking her out!" Stefano said to him as he walked out.

Alex stopped for a minute. "Wait, how did you know about it?" he questioned.

"Marty said it to the triplets while walking." the sea lion answered.

"Marty blabbed it?!" he asked concerned. It was one thing for him to find out from Alex, but to give it away to someone?

"Yes, he's quite the gossip around them." said Vitaly twirling his knife around in his fingers.

"I just found out the hard way." muttered Alex.

Vitaly showed a menacing face to Alex while he walked up to him. "You listen real good lion." he growled. "Gia has been like a sister to me ever since she joined the circus, so if you ever break her heart, I break your face. GOT IT?!"

"Y-y-yeah, I got it, totally got it!" retorted Alex stuttering at Vitaly's threat.

"Good."

"Okay, now you know what to expect from Vitaly if something negative happens to you and Gia!" said Stefano with a bright smile masquerading his slight expression of fear from his friend's growling. "You gave him enough warnings there Vitaly." the sea lion nudged the tiger's shoulder.

"Go get her tiger." Vitaly said to Alex more calm and relaxed. Alex chuckled at the irony of that expression.

…

"And now ladies and gentlemen, the amazing and beautiful Gia will now do the all famous Trapeze Americano, remodeled!" Gia would still do impressions of her at the circus every once in a while. She always did it in private of course, but Alex would eavesdrop on her when she did so. He thought it was so cute. Being the civilized lion he is, Alex knocked on the door to Gia's cart.

"One minute!" she called out to whoever was at the door. She opened it up to see it was Alex.

"Hello Alex." Gia greeted her lion friend.

"H-hey Gia." stuttered Alex scratching the back of his head. He was so mesmerized by the jaguar's brown eyes that it caused them to babble out everything he was saying to her. "You're looking very nice today. I mean, not that you don't look nice everyday, which you do. So how's your Lou fears leaves? I-I mean New Years Eve? Because honestly who would fear leaves, especially someone by the name of Lou?" The lion started berating himself. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! _Alex mentally scolded himself. _Why can't you say anything right?!_

Gia just stared at him confused. "If there's something you want to tell me Alex, just tell me." she said softly.

"Actually Gia, there is something I want to tell you." said Alex catching his breath. _Phew, I'm back to sanity_ he sighed relieved. "Would you like to-"

Alex was cut off by the sound of a smoke bomb being thrown into the cart and going off. He and Gia coughed at the taste of the smoke which cleared up, revealing the penguins.

"What the heck Skipper?!" asked Alex aggravated. This was his perfect moment to ask and it got jinxed!

"Sorry lovebirds," apologized Skipper, "But the train is coming to an emergency stop."

"_Another _one?" questioned Gia nervously.

"As shocking as that sounds yes." answered Kowalski. "The railroad track appeared to have a defect of some sort and the construction failed, and we're traveling about 60 miles so far so-"

"In English Kowalski!" snapped Skipper getting impatient.

"So what I'm saying is the bridge where the train track is broke some how so unless we cease control of the train, we're going to plummet and crash to our dooms."

"WHAT?!" Alex and Gia asked in shock.

"Well how much time do we have before we go to the bridge?" asked Alex.

Kowalski looked at his watch. "About 9.3 minutes."

"So yeah the emergency stop will be slow, loud and will skid along the tracks for a while like last time so we just came in to warn you to hold on to something heavy." said Skipper. He spoke to his walkie-talkie. "Private, pull the break!"

The train then started to slowly pull over, skidding quickly as well. It sent Alex and Gia flying and hitting their backs to the wall. Sadly, they knocked down a shelf where Gia kept some of the circus props and some office supplies such as glue, colorful feathers, paint, and rubber chickens. When the shelf fell, it caused an explosion of all the stuff that fell out, the glue and paint splatted on Gia and Alex, while the feathers flew on them and stuck. As a finishing touch, one chicken fell on each of their heads.

The train finally came to a halt, five feet away from the broken bridge, causing Alex to fall on the floor with his back facing it, having Gia fall on him.

"Alex you animal!" teased Marty. Wait, Marty? Alex turned to see Marty, Gloria and Melman, along with the circus animals standing in front of them, who wanted to check up on them to see if they were okay because they heard a crash from Gia's cart. Seeing Alex and Gia in this position got "ohh's" and "ahh's" out of half of the animals.

"N-no guys, this isn't what it looks like!" declined Alex.

"It was all an accident!" added in Gia getting off of Alex. They were lucky that the glue wasn't strong enough to hold them together.

"Kitty love." said Julien letting out a deep, long cat meow.

"They look like parrots!" one of the circus horses pointed to the colorful feathers on the cats.

"Looks like it's mating season for them." chuckled Maurice.

Everyone got a crack out of Maurice's joke. Everyone except for Gloria, Marty, Melman, Stefano and Vitaly, who were trying to shut all the animals up from their laughing.

"Alex..." Gia started to say something, but Alex cut her off.

"I can't believe it. All of this embarrassment over my New Year's resolution." he muttered.

"Alex-"

"Why cruel fate, WHY? It's like I'm jinxed today. Jinxed just because I wanted to ask you out!" Alex stopped and noticed Gia and the other animals look at him. He just revealed the most important to Can this night get any worse?

…

"Alex, come out of here!" Marty told his friend. Because of his embarrassment tonight, Alex locked himself in his cart. He couldn't face anyone after what just happened. He was to depressed to wash the feathers off of him, so he still looked stupid. Everybody was outside trying to convince him to come out.

"Yeah, it's not the end of the world." agreed Melman.

"Yes it is!" wailed Alex. "This was the most humiliating night of my life and I'm never coming out of here!"

"Come on Alex, you're really acting like a little kid right now!" pointed out Gloria.

"Nuh-uh!" pouted Alex like a toddler.

"If you're not going to come out yourself, we might as well make you!" growled Vitaly with Stefano shooting him a glare.

"After some reasonable words." he added in more gently.

Alex was rocking in the corner of the cart, curled up in a ball. There was no way he was going to be able to live this down. This is the worst New Year's Eve ever.

A soft knock was heard on the door.

"Alex?" asked Gia. "It's me. Can I come in?"

"I don't know if you're going to want to see me like this Gia." admitted Alex. "I look like a complete idiot."

"You can't look as ridiculous as me." said Gia. Alex let her come in, and when she did, she was surprised as to what Alex saw on her. Loads of bright, rainbow feathers still glued on to her. _Wow_ he thought to himself. She still didn't wash off, just as an attempt not to make him feel bad.

"Gia, I'm so sorry." apologized Alex.

"What for?" asked a puzzled Gia.

"For all that happened tonight. I'm sorry for babbling like a complete dork, I'm sorry for the feather explosion and I'm so, SO sorry for all the other animals having to see it all. If you don't want to talk to me, I understand."

"Not talk to you? Are you loco? Why would I not talk to you?"

"Wait, wait, wait, so you're not embarrassed?"

"No of course not. Marty explained everything to me when you left. That is the kindest thing I've ever heard anyone try to do for me."

Alex sighed. He's so gonna get Marty for that, but now, his attention was on Gia.

"So Gia," he cleared his throat. "Since we're alone now, I just wanted to ask you, would you like to get together with me sometime? You know, on a date, for dinner, or maybe dancing?"

"I'd love that." smiled Gia. "Maybe tomorrow? We can set one of the carts up with a table for two and a dance floor."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Just leave everything to me."

There was some knocking on the door.

"Come in." said Alex. The door opened to reveal Marty, Melman, Gloria, Stefano, and Vitaly.

"So is everything all good now?" asked Gloria.

"Yeah, everything is perfect, thanks for asking." replied Alex.

"So the penguins were able to get access to cable somehow," said Melman. "So we're going to watch the ball drop in Times Square. You want to join us?"

"Sure!" Alex and Gia replied in unison as they followed their friends.

Maybe this New Years Eve wasn't so bad after all.

**Done! Please review and be honest, but gentle :)**


End file.
